


Slythertwins

by Zora_Xx



Series: Wolfstarbucks [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: Sequel to Three out of FourHadrian Lupin, Harriet Lupin, Destiny Malfoy, Twilight Malfoy, Sycamore Whitfield, Ash Whitfield, Fred Weasley and George Weasley in the same room? Things are about to getinteresting.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Original Male Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter
Series: Wolfstarbucks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673023
Kudos: 7





	Slythertwins

Mrs Jones: So this afternoon, after lunch...  
Fred: Woooooowwwwww.  
George: We never knew the afternoon came after lunch.  
All the students laugh. Harry and Hattie lean across the the table to give Fred and George high fives.  
Mrs Jones: That's enough. We will be doing S.R.E. boys will be going next door to Mr Brown's classroom and girls will be staying here.  
Sycamore: Miss where should I go? I'm non binary.   
Mrs Jones: You need to go next door with the other boys.  
Harry: Miss do you want to come up with a decent solution or are we all going to sit here?  
Mrs Jones: Right I will be calling home to your parents tonight.  
Harry: You do that. They're not going to care. I was sticking up for another student. If anything, they'll praise me.  
Mrs Jones: I will call your parents, Sycamore, to see what they suggest.   
Ash: They're at a conference in Australia for three weeks. Good luck reaching them.  
Mrs Jones: Both of them?  
Sycamore: Yep.  
Mrs Jones: Well who do I call?  
Fred, George, Harry, Hattie: Ghostbusters!  
Mrs Jones: If you four will not be quite you will get after school detention.  
Harry: We're getting the tube home Miss.  
Hattie: You can't do that.  
Fred: And we're going with them...  
George: So you can't do that to us either.


End file.
